W. M. Snyder disclosed a "Crystal Novelty and Paperweight" in his U. S. Pat. No. 2,435,612 patented Feb. 10, 1948, which provides a structural arrangement for mounting a figure with a liquid filled container and however has the following defects:
1. In order to prevent the liquid leakage from the glass container, several elements such as the gasket, the lowest disk and the screw-threaded closure cap must be used all together to tightly seal the liquid within the container to thereby increase its production complexity and installation cost, as well as maintenance diffculties.
2. A supporting base is further required to dispose around the closure cap to finish its outer appearance, which needs an additional adhesive or packing filled or inserted between the cap and the outer base, to also increase its production cost.
3. Even the annular instruck portion (4b) of its closure cap may bear directly against the disk-like member for tighly sealing the gasket (7), the gasket after being tighly squeezed may gradually restore the closure cap by its internal stress along the screw threads of the bottle neck to finally loosen the cap to cause fluid leakage from the container. The present inventor has found these defects and invented the present container and display means.